Andrus Elbrunne
Lt. Commander Andrus Elbrunne (played by Ray Stevenson) is a famous Survival Tactics and Xenobiology teacher given the nickname 'Professor Hell.' Currently, he is stationed on Earth, working for Starfleet Academy in San Francisco while living in Belize. Andrus is known for his fierce loyalty to the Federation and his hard-ass techniques in hopes of preparing future Cadets for whatever may be waiting for them in the service! Family Information Immediate Family Born April 27, 2337, Andrus was the only child of his parents Yolani (2312) and Kalal Elbrunne (2319 - 2374). After his fathers death, his mother remarried in 2380's to a man by the name of Muldern. Extended Family Andrus is a father-in-law to Abbott Thay through the boys marriage to Andrus' daughter Samantha. He also has a pet by the name of Tully who is a lot like the Terran Axolotl`s. Children Edward Elbrunne Born November 22, 2355, Edward Elbrunne was the result of puppy love between, then Cadet, Andrus and his TA Paige Miller. After realizing she was pregnant, Paige and Andrus remained together, getting help from her parents while on Earth so he was able to graduate. Edward was a good child until the untimely death of his mother in the Dominion War, prompting him to drop out of school and run off with the Maquis. Later, Andrus eventually reconnected with him and was able to place his son into rehab. *Eddie is Terran/Betazoid. Samantha Elbrunne Born October 18, 2382, Samantha Elbrunne is a child between Andrus and his current wife Vylin Elbrunne. Samantha is known for her curious ways, often relating herself to Nancy Drew. Her and Andrus are very close despite his strict rules, bonding more so when he was able to go back in time (thanks to Q) and see how much her passion for dance/ballet meant to her. Recently, he approved for her to join Julliard's., however she has switched tracks into Intelligence. A brief falling out occurred when she eloped, but the rift has been mended only making them stronger. Samantha's arrival into the world was a surprise to everyone as Vylin had no idea she was pregnant for the entire gestation period! Maxly Elbrunne Born July 23, 2384 Maxly Elbrunne is the second daughter born to Andrus and Vylin Elbrunne. In future plots she did not exist until Samantha went back in time and was able to prevent her mother from losing the baby because of an undiagnosed disease. Q made a deal with Samantha after winning a moral contest and she was able to experience her siblings for at least a year and more if she wished it. Maxly is known for her engineering prowess. Morgan Elbrunne Born June 11, 2385 Morgan Elbrunne is the last child between Andrus and Vylin Elbrunne. In future plots she did not exist until Samantha went back in time and was able to prevent her mother from losing the baby because of an undiagnosed disease. Q made a deal with Samantha after winning a moral contest and she was able to experience her siblings for at least a year and more if she wished it. Morgan is known for her over acheiving in pagaents, ballet and sports. *All female child are Betazoid/Ullian Personal Life Paige Miller Meeting in the Academy, Paige Miller was his TA. After she graduated, they started a sexual relationship which resulted in her becoming pregnant unexpectly. Waiting until the baby was born, the couple got married on October 21, 2356. During the Dominion War, Paige was killed after her ship was boarded by the Jem'Hadar Vylin Andici Meeting for the first time after responding to a personal ad, Andrus and Vylin Andici seemed to be friends at first and then escalated into something more. They were married on September 24, 2381. In 2382, there were tensions between them when Vylin's behaviour took an odd turn. Unsure what was going on with her, they were both surprised when she realized she had been pregnant and didn't even know it. Lingering tension from this issue and dealing with the new baby distanced the two and Vylin began to pour more and more of herself into her job. Finding that he wasn't getting enough attention, Andrus had an affair with Margianne Savoi. When Vylin found out, she almost divorced him, but they settled their differences and they are still married in future plots. Starfleet Academy Joining the Academy in 2353, Andrus entered into the Science division with a degree in Xenobiology. In his third year, he met his TA, Paige Miller, and despite getting her pregnant was able to finish his degree. Military Service Upon graduating, he remained on Earth to serve in San Francisco at the Academy and to be closer to his family. During the beginning of the Domionion War c. 2373 he and Paige were transferred to the USS Embargo. During the Occupation of Betazed, Andrus served on the front lines against the Cardassian and Kziniti forces. He helped organize and lead resistence groups on the surface which eventually aided in the taking back of his home planet. At the end of the war, he was transferred back to Earth where he has served out the remainder of his career as a Xenobiology and Survival Tactics professor. Years as Ensign: 2356 - 2360 Lt. JG: 2360 - 2372 Lieutenant: 2372 - 2375 Lt. Commander: 2375 - Current Commander: (Future Plots) Commendations Cadet Star: '''Given to an officer who has completed training with great skill and ability. '''Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Category:Betazoid Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Starfleet Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Science Category:Katrina's Character